headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Dawn Green
| aliases = | continuity = True Blood | image = | type = Waitress; Fangbanger; Victim | gender = | base of operations = 5044 Berry Street, Bon Temps, Louisiana | known relatives = | born = 1985 "Escape from Dragon House" | died = 2008 | 1st appearance = Dead Until Dark ''True Blood'' episode "Strange Love" | actor = Lynn Collins }} Dawn Green is a fictional character from "The Southern Vampire Mysteries" series of novels written by Charlaine Harris. The novels have been adapted into the popular HBO television series, True Blood, where the role of Dawn Green was played by actress Lynn Collins. Biography Dawn Green worked as a waitress at Merlotte's Bar and Grill and was the on-again/off-again girlfriend of local heart throb Jason Stackhouse. Dawn and Jason dated quite steadily for some time, but ultimately Jason broke up with her. Dawn never understood why, but always suspected that Jason's telepathic sister Sookie might have had something to do with it. Dead Until Dark; pg. 75 Dawn's sexual appetites were actually more adventurous than Jason's, and she fulfilled these appetites by going to a vampire bar in Shreveport called Fangtasia. The senior vampire at Fangtasia, Eric, later admitted to having tasted Dawn's blood. Like many women, Dawn enjoyed being bitten on her inner thigh. "Escape from Dragon House" Although Jason began dating other women, Dawn and he maintained an amicable relationship. Occasionally, they would hook up and spend an intimate evening together. In 2008, Jason was detained for questioning following the mysterious death of a previous love named Maudette Pickens. After sitting in the Bon Temps City Hall for twelve hours, Jason was released. He was emotionally drained and came to Dawn's place to let out his frustrations. As per usual, this led to sex. The following morning, Jason saw the vampire bite marks on Dawn's thigh. "The First Taste" A few nights later, Dawn hooked up with Jason again. After spending an entire afternoon having sex, Dawn prepared to go to work. She left Jason tied up in her bedroom with the promise of freeing him after she got back around midnight. When she got off work, she returned home, but Jason had already freed himself. Angry, Jason decided to play a trick on Dawn and pretended to be a masked rapist. He threw Dawn down upon her bed and forced himself on her. Dawn was both frightened and enticed by his actions and it is unclear whether she knew her attacker was Jason at first. Once Jason removed the mask, they temporarily made up and continued having sex. Later that evening however, they got into a fight and Dawn made fun of Jason's apparent impotency. The fight escalated to the point where Dawn drew a gun on him, forcing Jason to leave her house. "Mine" Shortly thereafter, the Bon Temps killer broke into Dawn's home and strangled her to death. She was discovered the following morning when Sookie Stackhouse came by her house to wake her up for work. Jason likewise appeared moments later, hoping to make up with Dawn. Sookie decided to use her telepathic abilities to read the minds of others, hoping to glean some information that might reveal the identity of the killer. Her investigation brought her to Fangtasia where she learned of Dawn's brief dalliance with Eric. In the span of a few weeks, Sookie learned the truth about Dawn's murder as the Bon Temps killer came after her as well. Notes & Trivia * * In Dead Until Dark, Dawn Green is said to have had sexual relations with Jason Stackhouse, Rene Lenier, JB du Rone and officer Kevin Prior. * Dead Until Dark establishes that Dawn is originally from Monroe, Louisiana, but moved to Bon Temps as an adult. Appearances See also External Links References ---- Category:1985 character births Category:2008 character deaths Category:Novel characters Category:Food servers Category:Victims Category:Jason Stackhouse/Love interests Category:Characters who are strangled to death